Once Upon a Starry Night
by Silverstara
Summary: The Ronin Warriors have been trying to live life but even after eight years they cannot seem to forget the battle. With Rowen's disappearance, the return of their armours and a mysterious figure are they willing to fight once again? Yaoi:SxR,CxK,RyoxOC
1. A Dim Light: Sage's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

Some information: This fanfic is taking place five years after the battle of Talpa, I did watch the OAV Message and sadly it was a big disappointment for me so I am going to pretend the OAV never existed. In this fanfic right after the battle of Talpa the armours were destroyed. So this fanfic takes place as if none of the OAVs existed to begin with.

Warning: This is going to be a story about yaoi, guys with guys. The pairings are SagexRowen, CyexKento and RyoxOC

Prologue – The Dim Light: Sage's Story

"Mr. Date you better have the Johnson case on my desk the next morning or else!" The angry high pitched voice of his female boss screamed through his answering machine. A sigh came from the former Ronin of light as he clicked the delete button to get rid of that annoying blinking light. Sage had told his fiancée many times over and over again they should switch to voice mail. Undoing his tie Sage walked to the kitchen to place a pot of tea on the stove. It was hard to believe to this date that eight years had passed since he had last said goodbye to his comrades.

Actually it was harder to even believe that a boring lawyer like himself used to jump around on rooftops in green samurai armour bearing a blade and fighting evil. Sage shook his head; it really has been too long…on days like these his mind always wandered to his friends and what they were up to. It was not that they didn't keep in touch, just after the years the emails, letters and calls became less and less. The Ronin's had their own life to get back too; Sage wondered though if they missed the past as much as he did.

The kettle made the loud sound claiming it was finished. Taking it off the stove he poured himself a nice relaxing cup of green tea and found those pale violet eyes going towards the picture on the table. It was a picture of Sage younger with a certain blue-haired someone hanging over his shoulder. The warrior of light was sure that by now Rowen was a successful businessman. After all everyone felt the youngest of the five would be the most successful. Being a genius helped.

The phone began to ring once again and Sage just continued sipping his tea letting the answer machine take it, "hey you reach Sage and Laura, we are not home right now please leave a message." Echo the voice of his fiancée Instead of a voice answering there was a pause and a click as the person hanged up. It was the tenth time this week. "Wonder if I have another stalker…" Sage laughed lightly and sighed. In the past Rowen would have been the one to make that comment. It was sad the last time they had talked they had a huge argument.

Rowen had yelled at the blonde-haired Ronin when he brought up the subject about Rowen's current boyfriend at the time. It had been a year after the battle with Talpa when Rowen had announced he was bisexual. Sage was not bothered by the fact, but what had bothered him was the drunken asshole that the archer had chosen to date. Rowen for some reason seemed blind to the fact that his boyfriend at the time was destroying him. Pissed at Sage, Rowen had yelled and screamed at him, "you will never understand how I feel will you?!" With that he had walked out and slammed the door behind him. Ever since that day Sage always wondered what Rowen meant when he said that of course Sage had never spoken to him since.

The door open as a young woman around Sage's age walked in. She was slim and had chestnut brown hair usually done in a high ponytail and her eyes are a lovely blue…of course Sage had always noted Rowen's eyes were much more unique. This was Laura his lovely fiancée they were suppose to get married last year but Sage had postponed it once again. Laura understood that it was because Sage wanted his former best friend to be the best man. But after six years she was beginning to get annoyed…."hello dear." Laura said as she kissed Sage on the cheek, "I had a long day I am going to have a bath."

"Alright," Sage said as he watched her walked away, he felt like a jerk. After six years of being with this woman Sage found himself getting bored of her. It was not his nature to feel like this but in truth he was bored of his entire life.

That was when his eyes saw the letter on the table, Sage never really bothers looking through the mail but what had caught his attention was the scribbled name on the front 'Sage Date'. There was no address or return address as if someone just dropped it in the mail box. Opening it Sage found a small square shape of paper.

A gasp escaped from his pale lips as he stared at the very symbol of his virtue, "Wisdom?" He whispered as he flipped the piece of paper over to reveal scribble words saying, "It's time Halo." Sage grabbed a lighter and burned the paper along with the envelope. This had to be some cheap trick, he was no longer Sage of the Halo he was just plain old Sage Date. That was when the phone ranged again, letting the machine take it, a familiar voice echo, "Sage? You there?" Grabbing the phone Sage felt his hands shaking.

There was no mistaking the voice of their former leader; Sage also noted the panic in his voice, "Ryo?"

"Oh god!" Sage could hear a sigh of relief coming from the usual hot-headed man, "thank god I was able to reach you. Something is wrong Sage."

"You got the letter too?"

"Yeah," Ryo had answered with a slight pause as if there was more to it. "Sage I was able to get a hold of Cye and Kento…they both got letters like that also."

"But not Rowen I assume," Sage said and shook his head, "I am sure Rowen is fine."

There was a long pause and Sage felt panic began to rise to his throat, "I don't think so Sage, I called Rowen's school he hasn't been in class for two weeks now. And he called my voice mail and left this message, 'Watch out.'"

Sage felt his fingers gripped the phone even harder, Rowen was mad at them and sure he was angry for a ridiculously long time, but Sage knew Rowen would do something stupid to protect them. For a genius the young man just seemed to not understand how important he was to all of them. "So what was the last school he was sighted in?"

"He was going to a university in Canada before he disappeared; I think he was actually close to finishing a major instead of switching it halfway through. He was majoring in Astronomy."

It was sad that Sage found that Rowen was still going to school, he did not have to pay a dime cause of scholarships but the man would jump schools and majors as fast as a hooker on the street. Maybe not the best comparison but the blond-haired man couldn't get his mind thinking right now. He was panicking…Rowen could possibly be in trouble and there was nothing they could do. "I am sure he will turn up Ryo, the dynasty is fine with Lady Kayura and the Warlords looking after it. Also, after all we don't have our armours."

"If you say so Sage, see you this weekend." Sage heard the phone click, "Fuck!" Sage yelled as he realized he was supposed to be in Japan next week for Ryo's birthday party. Despite drifting apart they at least still meet once in awhile …Rowen wouldn't miss it, or at least Sage hope he wouldn't.

"Dear!" Sage yelled as he walked up the stairs now to break it to his fiancée he would be gone for the week…but a small dark part of Sage found himself wondering if something really did happen to Rowen…

~The Next Few Days~

Tick, tick, tick…Sage sighed as he watched the minute hand of his clock go by almost as if it was in slow motion. Today was the last day before he was on a plane towards Tokyo. It had been so long since he had seen the others that the usual calm blond was practically dancing in his chair. It was another long meeting with his boss droning on something about them having to take initiative and binging in more money…Sage had lost track of what he was talking about awhile ago. It was hard to concentrate knowing he would see the others again and hopefully Rowen.

"Alright you can all go now…" The boss hadn't even finished his sentence as Sage ran out towards the elevator. Checking his watch he sighed it was late ten at night and his flight was schedule for six in the morning. Maybe he should have chosen to drive this morning instead of walking.

Deciding to take the short way home Sage ducked in an alleyway, only to find his senses react as a blade swung towards him almost hitting his head, but it sliced only a few strands of his hair. "Alright that was uncalled for!" Sage yelled as he faced the shadowy figure behind him. "Show yourself!"

The figure stepped out only to reveal a rather slim figure clad all in black, Sage was able to make out the eyes though. The right one was blue while the left one was green. "I have to say that you surprised me Sage of the Halo. I thought you would have been rustier." With that the young man pulled a second blade from behind his back and tossed it towards Sage.

Sage caught the blade with a twirl and held it out before him, "who are you? And why are you doing this?"

"What afraid to have a sword fight against a stranger now?" Came a quick and sharp reply as the young man rushed towards Sage swinging his blade. Sage was quick to meet the blade head on loud clinking of metal echo all around them.

"I'm not afraid; I just need to know what your issue with me is!"

"I heard you were the best and wanted to test it," the boy replied as he jumped back, "how does it feel to be just a mere human? Have these past eight years been enjoyable?"

Sage glared this boy was sure cocky and he wonder how he even knew about the Ronin's so long ago. First things first he was going to teach this kid some manners. Rushing towards him Sage faked to hit the boy on the left which of course the young boy fell for as he went to block Sage the one of light hit his right side with his leg causing the boy to hit into the building beside him.

A laugh came from him as he stood, "come on was that all you got Sage?! Your hesitating, do you really want to continue living life as a lawyer? Do you really want to believe that was it with the armours?" With that the stranger rushed towards Sage and did a lower swing up which Sage blocked but was elbow from below. Toppling over Sage held his gut using the blade to help him up. The boy stood there a smirk on his face, "is that it Sage?"

Sage forced himself to stand as he dropped his blade to the ground, "I am not going to play your game kid. I admit I find this life boring but deep down I always knew the armours would return and we would have to return to battle one day," Sage warily eyed his attacker to make sure he was going to pull a cheap move on him, "even if some of us desire to fight and some of us don't we all have been chosen."

Holding his blade out to Sage the boy smirked, "then prove to them, and prove to Halo that you are still the warrior of light!"

Picking up his blade Sage smirked, the boy was right…no matter what he would always be the warrior of light. Rushing towards him Sage held his blade to his side ready to slash at the cloak figure…that was when everywhere around him began to shine a bright green. When the light subsided Sage blinked as he stared at the sword of Halo in his hand instead. He looked at his green armoured arm also and realized…Halo had always been with him.

"Congratulations Sage of the Halo!" Sage looked around and then looked up to see the figure standing on the building above him the wind tossing his cloak in the air, "I say this now, Ryo's concerns were correct. Rowen of the Strata's time is limited. Go to the others."

With that the figure ran off, "wait!" Sage yelled as he tried to find him by running onto the street but the stranger was no longer around. Looking down at his palm he stared at a familiar green orb and smile lightly which was soon followed by a frown. The Ronin's have a new enemy and they already have their hands on Rowen. "Rowen I'll find you no matter what it takes." With that silent promise Sage ran towards his home. A new chapter of his life had just started.

Yay! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please give me feedback ^^


	2. Still Living Strong: Kento’s Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

Some information: This fanfic is taking place eight years after the battle of Talpa (which makes them 22 and Cye 23 I think) I did watch the OAV Message and sadly it was a big disappointment for me so I am going to pretend the OAV never existed. In this fanfic right after the battle of Talpa the armours were destroyed. So this fanfic takes place as if none of the OAVs existed to begin with.

Warning: This is going to be a story about yaoi, guys with guys. The pairings are SagexRowen, CyexKento and RyoxOC

Prologue – Still Living Strong: Kento's Story

"Alright kids follow exactly what I do," Kento said as he demonstrated the proper frame for a kick. A smirk went on his face as twenty little children copied him a lot of their postures were not perfect but this was only a beginner's class. Opening a dojo was probably one of his best ideas yet.

When the class was over the children all said goodbye to Kento. He couldn't help but smirk proud of all his little troopers. It was hard to believe that today mark exactly eight years since he last lived in Tokyo. Sighing Kento walked around the dojo closing up the doors, he was excited for next week it had been so long since the group has been together and he could see Cye again. Kento paused at that name.

He had gone so long without thinking of his best friend, with his goofy grin that British accent. How he gets angry when they talk about eating fish, his awesome cooking, the way Cye smiled at him when Kento did something stupid. A sighed escaped from his lips as he hit his head against the wall of his dojo. Kento had gone years without telling Cye how he truly felt, and as long as the former water bearer was happy Kento was fine with it. Or maybe it was because the former bearer of Hardrock was actually afraid of how the Brit would react to his true feelings. Yes, it was true the Ronin with super strength was actually afraid of something.

"Locking up Kento?" Echo the voice of Alana, a new friend he made when he moved back to China. Kento stood up and smirked, "yeah wanna help?"

"I always do…but first…" a smirk spread on her face as the slim girl wrapped her around Kento placing him in a head lock.

"Alana let me go!" Kento said as he couldn't help but smirked as he wiggled his way out of the girl's grip. Alana was the only woman that could beat Kento in a battle. Of course if he had Hardrock and his super strength again that would be no challenge for him. Maybe losing the armors was one of the better things that could happen to him.

As Kento was finally free of the long black haired slim Chinese woman he couldn't help but chuckle at her as she stood with both hands on her hips. A victory pose. "There I did it!"

"Did what?" Kento asked as he closed up the last of the windows.

"Made you smile, you look all down," a smirk spread on her face as she helped Kento with the last door. "So ready for a crazy night out?"

"Am I ever! I can out drink anyone."

A smirk spread on her face as she shook her head, "yeah but I am not the one dragging you home tonight Kento."

"Aw, why not?!" Kento cried as the two friends walked down the street. At least for tonight he can forget about Cye.

~Later that Night~

Kento could not remember how many drinks he had but the walk home was starting to sober him up. He had a call on his cell phone earlier it was Ryo worrying because he still couldn't get a hold of Rowen. At least he was able to get through to Sage though. The warrior of Hardrock couldn't help but wonder if Rowen was fine. The guy probably just changed to a different school again…but yet he couldn't help but get this feeling.

A wave of dizziness hit as he stopped during his evening walk home. Being twenty-two was fun but Kento wondered if maybe he should cut down on the alcohol.

Just as he was about to lift his head he was kit squarely in the chest by a staff. Gripping his chest Kento stood up only to find his eyes settling on a cloak figure. "What the hell was that?!" Kento yelled at the obviously young boy. "Kid, be careful you can seriously hurt someone with that!"

"Like you?" The boy was quick to reply as he tossed a weapon that was very similar to the one he used with his armor. "It is hard to believe you were once the strongest Ronin out there. 'Kento of HardRock.' Is that right?"

"Who the hell do you think you are kid?!" Kento said as he grabbed his weapon, he noted how interesting his eyes were the right one was blue while the left one was green.

The boy just smirked as he held his staff, this only frustrated Kento more as he rushed towards his attack swinging his weapon at him. The attacker was actually a bit thrown off and was hit in the side hard by Kento's weapon.

A small grunt escaped his lips as he stood his hood falling back briefly that Kento was able to glance a flash of red and silver hair, but the kid had pulled his hood out and rushed towards Kento. Both staffs meet head on. "Not bad."

"Heh, I can say the same about you." Kento jumped back, "I don't want to hurt you kid."

"With what? Your fists?"

Kento glared as he shook his head, "look I don't know what your beef with me is but it has to stop." Also his head was beginning to pound.

A frown spread on the boy's face, "what happen to that man long ago? To Kento of Hardrock, the Ronin most eager to fight?"

"Look I don't have my armour now leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Kento, just as that strange letter in the mail said, 'It's time.'"

"Time for what?!" Kento yelled finding frustration coming through, "to fight again, give up our lives for the world! Why doesn't anyone understand that we just want a normal life?"

A small smile went on the strangers face, "Kento but who will take your place?"

Kento paused as the boy asked the one question, "no one…" Kento whispered as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "And I don't want anyone else bear such a burden…it is not fair to them…" as Kento said those words a bright orange light glowed.

"Damn that is bright!" Kento yelled as he blinked his eyes the light subsided and he gasp as he stared at the orange armour on his hands, "Hardrock."

"That's right Kento of Hardrock, welcome back warrior of justice." The sound of a stick hitting the ground echo, Kento looked towards where the boy stood who was no longer there. "Up here…"

Looking towards the roof Kento rubbed his eyes, "Ryo's concerns were right, Rowen is in danger. Go to your friends and this time please don't split up."

"Wait! What's your name? Who's our enemy?!" Kento yelled as he climbed to the top of the building only to find the strange boy was gone. Kento sighed as he looked up at the starry sky, "don't worry Rowen old pal, we'll save you."

*I love Kento I find him such a sweetheart. Anyways thanks for reading this far, please review I love any feedback. I'll try and get Cye's part up next as soon as possible*


	3. The Raging Sea: Cye's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

Some information: This fanfic is taking place eight years after the battle of Talpa (which makes them 22 and Cye 23 I think) I did watch the OAV Message and sadly it was a big disappointment for me so I am going to pretend the OAV never existed. In this fanfic right after the battle of Talpa the armours were destroyed. So this fanfic takes place as if none of the OAVs existed to begin with.

Warning: This is going to be a story about yaoi, guys with guys. The pairings are SagexRowen, CyexKento and RyoxOC

Prologue – The Raging Sea: Cye's Story

In a small restaurant called the Blue Wash Café waiters and waitresses were running about, some were at the door apologizing to the fact they were once again full tonight. One such waiter rushed to the door in the kitchen, "Cye we are falling behind!" In the kitchen there were only three people dressed in chief clothes running about the one in the head chief hat looked up with blue eyes, "I know Lewis, and we are doing the best we can." Cye was a genius as what the other people who worked at his small restaurant would think. When it came to the kitchen Cye was a master.

With ten minutes to closing Cye helped washed up the last of the dishes, "what a bloody day!" Cye exclaimed as the other two chiefs nodded, "remind me to yell at Cheryl when she decides to come back from being sick." A small laugh was exchanged as they went about to cleaning up the kitchen and dining area. As Cye walked up to the door waiting for Lewis to leave the man stopped, "hey Cye you going to come and join us at the bar?"

"Can't Lewis, I am going to the animal shelter," Cye said with a small smile.

Lewis shook his head he still had some of his boyish features from his teen years despite the slight graying in those blond locks, Cye always hoped he would look like that at Lewis age, "Cye one day you need to take a break your doing way to much." With a wink goodbye to his boss Lewis walked down the faintly lit streets.

As Cye stepped outside he silently found himself welcoming the rain. It seemed he would always have a love for water no mater how much he resented being the bearer of Torrent. Of course that was history now. Locking the door Cye ran to his very small apartment.

Grabbing the mail on his way up and saying hello to the old lady next door Cye laid down on his couch and begin shifting through the sheets of paper, "bill, bill, advertisement, bill, credit card…huh?" The young twenty-three year old had paused for in his hand was an envelope with no address and no return address. All it had was his name on it, _Cye Mouri. _Opening it up Cye gasped as a piece of paper fluttered to the ground for in light blue ink there was his guiding virtue the very sign that made him a Ronin Warrior…"trust."

Grabbing the paper Cye flipped it around to see a small note quickly scribbled, "It is time Torrent."

"No!" Cye yelled as he stood up and grabbed a lighter, setting both the piece of paper and envelope on fire Cye watched as they burned in the kitchen sink. "It couldn't be happening again…it just can't!"

Walking to the window Cye watched the rain began to pour even more, for the first time in his ever busy life Cye found himself forced to think. He thought about things he rather not, these thoughts were the very reason why Cye always did ten or twenty things at a time. He thought of the others…of Ryo, Sage, Kento and Rowen. He thought of Whiteblaze, of Mia, of Yuli…and soon Cye's thoughts travelled to his mother. How she died six years ago because of a disease. It was because of her death that Cye tried to avoid these thoughts. "Dammit!" He yelled as he hit his hand against the wall.

Whipping his tears Cye jumped as his phone ring, "hello?" Cye asked his accent now heavily more apparent since he was upset.

"Is everything alright Cye?" Answered the concern voice of Ryo, Cye blinked and shook his head, "yeah Ryo, sorry was just thinking."

"So you got it also then?" Ryo answered, there was a pause and Cye thought he could hear the purring of Whiteblaze.

"Yeah."

There was another pause, which made Cye able to tell Ryo knew he was upset. Ryo was probably considering of telling Cye some sort of bad news, "You still going to come next week Cye?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to miss it for anything, I miss everyone," Cye stated, knowing his accent was still heavy. Cye silently cursed himself not being able to keep anything from his closest friends.

There was another long pause and Cye heard a sigh from Ryo's end, knowing that the leader had decided to tell the former warrior of water the bad news, "Cye it's about Rowen, I haven't been able to contact him. I finally got a hold of Sage but him and Rowen were still not talking…I am a bit worried."

"A bit?" Cye said with a raised eyebrow, if he knew Ryo well then he knew the guy was more then just a bit.

"Okay a lot," Ryo said with a nervous chuckle, "it is just, with the letters and the mysterious attacks on people…"

"Okay Ryo don't worry I am sure Rowen is fine, anyways get some sleep it is like 5am for you," Cye said with a chuckle, "night Ryo."

Once again there was a pause and another sigh, Ryo really was worried about this, "night Cye." There was a click and then the dial tone, but Cye didn't hang up the phone. Instead he just sat there the phone held to his ear…"Rowen…" Cye whispered. He felt the worry began to rise inside him also. Despite not wanting to fight Cye was the oldest and always felt he had to be the most responsible. But now when Rowen probably needed him the most, Cye felt useless.

Getting up Cye had the sudden urge to go to the ocean, it was the water that always helped him feel better. Maybe deep down inside Cye felt he always would be the warrior of water.

The walk to the ocean was pretty much uneventful despite the fact he was basically walking in pouring rain. He had called the animal shelter and said that he wasn't feeling well. It was unlike Cye's nature to call in sick even when he actually is but Cye needed to go to the ocean shore more then anything now. Almost as if the water was calling and pulling him towards it.

Lifting up his umbrella as he made it to the beach Cye saw one person standing at the water's edge. This person was short and slim, and was covered in a black cloak which was blowing gently in the wind, "what are you doing out here?" Cye called as he walked up, "you should go inside."

"I am waiting for something," it was a statement; Cye was able to tell it was a boy probably around sixteen or seventeen just by the sound of his voice.

"Waiting for what?" Cye answered disbelieving that a boy would stand in a storm like this to wait for something.

The boy turned around and Cye was able to make out his eyes which were strangely coloured differently, the right one was blue as the other one was green…strange, Cye noted to himself. "I was waiting for you Torrent."

Cye jumped as the boy just stated his former armour, "who are you?!" Cye demanded as he made to use the umbrella as a weapon just in case the boy decided to attack him.

"It's funny. I had to fight Kento and I had to fight Sage…but the key to your awakening is much different then that," the boy whispered. Cye began to lower his umbrella as he noticed the tired expression on the boy's face.

"You fought them? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine. You should be more worried about your friend Rowen."

"What happen to him?" Cye asked suddenly willingly ready to jump into battle if it would mean he can save one of his friends. That was when Cye's hand began to glow a bright light blue, when Cye open his hand his armour orb was there, "torrent."

A smirk went on the boys face as the rain seemed to just suddenly stopped, "it seems even the weather recognized your decision. Torrent was inside you all this time, it only remained dormant because you did not desire to fight."

"So…when I decided I wanted to fight to save my friend…Torrent decided to appear," Cye paused as he looked to the boy in front of him, "who are you anyways? What is your role in all this?"

The boy paused, "you will know soon enough, go to the others. And never forget the bonds you five have."

"Wait!" Cye said, but then paused as he watched the boy walked away a smile went on his face, "I understand…it is not time for me to know everything." A sigh escaped from Cye and then, "bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he slapped his forehead, "who the hell is going to watch the restaurant during all this?!" With that Cye began to race his way home hoping he could find a replacement in time….

*It was nice writing Cye's part, I thought it would be neat how he didn't even have to fight his stranger to get his armour. Well Ryo's part is next; I hope I get that done as quickly as possible. Please review! I need some feedback ^^*


	4. The Everlasting Flame: Ryo’s Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

Some information: This fanfic is taking place eight years after the battle of Talpa (which makes them 22 and Cye 23 I think) I did watch the OAV Message and sadly it was a big disappointment for me so I am going to pretend the OAV never existed. In this fanfic right after the battle of Talpa the armours were destroyed. So this fanfic takes place as if none of the OAVs existed to begin with.

Warning: This is going to be a story about yaoi, guys with guys. The pairings are SagexRowen, CyexKento and RyoxOC

Prologue – The Everlasting Flame: Ryo's Story

It was silent, which was strange to the young man. Usually Whiteblaze would be purring or whining about food…opening his eyes Ryo suddenly realized he was no longer in his bed. Instead he was floating around in empty space, "a dream?" Ryo whispered. Which was good he guess it meant he actually manage to fall asleep. Since he couldn't get a hold of Rowen sleep has been difficult for him.

That was when Ryo notice something shinning dark blue in the distance, he walked towards it only to find it was…"Rowen." Ryo whispered as he stared at the young man with his messy strange coloured blue hair, his pale skin and the star pajamas he was wearing. Which in truth was something that a child would normally wear, Ryo had to note how much more slimmer and feminine the former bearer of Strata was, "Rowen wake up!"

Slowly Rowen open his eyes, Ryo noted how lost and confused those blue eyes appeared, "Ryo?" Rowen whispered. Suddenly the young man dived in Ryo's arms his shoulders shaking with silent tears, "I'm afraid Ryo. I don't want to wake up."

Wrapping arms around the youngest of the warriors Ryo could only hug Rowen, "be strong Rowen, we are coming for you I promise."

Pulling away Rowen nodded and whipped his tears, "Ryo…you need to watch out. They want to kill you."

"Who are they Rowen? What happen?"

Looking around Rowen shook his head, "I can't tell you now Ryo, for its time for you to wake up."

Ryo sat upright in his bed, eyes widen as he looked around his darkened room. A wet nose of a white tiger touched his hand. Giving a weak smile Ryo place a hand on Whiteblaze's head, "Rowen is breaking…" A sigh escaped his lips as Ryo picked up the shinning red orb on his nightstand, "I never had the heart to tell the others I got my armour back. They all seemed as if they were ready to live normal lives…" Yet, Ryo felt he was left behind somehow.

Ever since after the battle of Talpa Ryo felt he could never really go back to a normal life. He had finished high school, but he never really tried to go to college or anything. Ryo's life consisted of one dead-end job after another. He had tried dating Mia a month or two but they were more like brother and sister mostly. Mia had gotten married 4 years later. Sage is some big time lawyer, Cye has a successful restaurant and even Kento owns a Dojo. Then there was Rowen with so much school under his belt he could probably get hired anywhere by now. Currently he is working at a gas station; compared to everyone else Ryo just could never give up being a Ronin Warrior.

Maybe that was why his armour appeared to him two years ago…closing his eyes Ryo laid down and decided to try and get some more sleep.

That was when a crash was heard, quickly running down the stairs Ryo blinked as he saw a beast that appeared like a living shadow growling at him. "Okay…this is now getting weird…" Whiteblaze jumped in front of Ryo to growl at the creature another one however appeared to their right and then another to the left. Turning around to try and go back upstairs another appeared blocking their last exit.

"Okay then!" Ryo yelled as he summoned his sub armour of red and white. "If you beasts want to fight then bring it!" Rushing towards one Ryo slammed his fists into it only to go right through the creature.

Whiteblaze tried to dive on the one to the right only for the creature to fade in shadows and then rematerialize. The creature then slashed at Whiteblaze the tiger growled in pain as his fur began to stain red with his blood. "Whiteblaze stay beside me," Ryo commanded and the tiger obeyed.

"How am I suppose to beat these things?!"

"Your armour!" A Voice yelled.

Ryo blinked and nodded as he held his hands up above his head, "alright then! ARMOUR OF WILDFIRE! DAO JIN!" Fire seemed to come from his hands and surrounded Ryo, when it faded Ryo was wearing armour of red and white. Even Whiteblaze glowed turning into a black tiger with armour, Ryo grabbed the two swords on Whiteblaze's back.

Putting both blades together Ryo jumped in the air twirling them and yelled, "Flare Up Now!" The flames surrounded the beasts and Ryo heard their screams of pain as they disappeared. The flames disappeared and Ryo stared at his poor kitchen, he did not even want to think of the damages to it.

"Congrats," said a voice. Ryo turned around to see a cloak figure standing behind him, a small smile on his face. Ryo noted how slim and small this person appeared and how one eye was blue while the other was green. He could also see a flash of red and silver under that hood. "What were they?" Ryo asked.

"Shadow hounds, they usually are simple minions of shadow demons. Only a powerful shadow demon would have the ability to summon so many at once," the boy stated as he walked around the rubble of what Ryo had to guess would be his kitchen table.

Watching the boy move around Ryo unsummoned his armour, "who are you?"

"A simple question I guess," the boy stated as he picked up a photo frame of all of five of the ronins together. "I will answer all your questions when the others get here…for now, you can call me Ramsis."

"Ramsis…" Ryo said mostly just to test the name; he had to admit he liked how it sounded. Kind of foreign and mysterious, it really matched this boy that was for sure.

Ramsis turned to face Ryo a smirk on his face as he tossed the photo to him. Catching the photo Ryo blinked, "well you going to clean up or what?"

A blush came on the leader's face as he nodded, "yeah, I guess I should. The others are going to be here soon." Ryo blinked as he saw Ramsis began to pick up the debris, smiling weakly he began to follow the strange boy's lead. "Hey Ramsis, I had a strange dream about a friend of mine…I was wondering if you happen to know what happen to a man named Rowen?"

The boy had paused and turned around his back now facing Ryo, "there is nothing we can do. Ryo…I'm sorry."

Cleaning up took hours, Ryo had made Ramsis some hot chocolate and in a few hours the boy was actually passed out on the couch. Putting a blanket on the strange boy Ryo looked to Whiteblaze who was oddly curled up beside the couch almost as if the tiger was protecting Ramsis. "Heh, you normally don't warm up so easily Whiteblaze."

Taking a seat beside his tiger Ryo closed his eyes finding that sleep came rather easily this time.

Once again Ryo found he was in a vast emptiness except for Rowen was sitting there as if he had been waiting for Ryo. "Rowen…"

"Ryo…heh I guess you met Ramsis?" Rowen stated as he stood up a weak smile on the man's face.

"Yeah, he is one of a kind that is for sure."

Rowen shook his head as he took a deep breath, "Ryo, what I am about to tell you is a long story…for me to be able to talk to you like this must mean you had your armour for at least a year?"

"Yeah, I had it two years to be exact. But I never had to use it really…" Ryo looked at Rowen concern obviously shimmering in his eyes.

"We have always been connected. All five of us…well I guess six…"

"Wait!" Ryo exclaimed looking very confused now, "Six of us?"

"Ramsis will probably explain when your all together, but Ryo what I am about to tell you is my story…" Rowen paused and shook his head, "it all started a month after I fought with Sage, exactly seven years ago…that was when I found out that Strata had always been with me…."

*Heh, sorry for being mean but next chapter is Rowen's story ^^

Hope you like this so far. I know I am having fun writing this ^^*


	5. The Wind of Hope: Rowen's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

Some information: This fanfic is taking place eight years after the battle of Talpa (which makes them 22 and Cye 23 I think) I did watch the OAV Message and sadly it was a big disappointment for me so I am going to pretend the OAV never existed. In this fanfic right after the battle of Talpa the armours were destroyed. So this fanfic takes place as if none of the OAVs existed to begin with.

Warning: This is going to be a story about yaoi, guys with guys. The pairings are SagexRowen, CyexKento and RyoxOC

Prologue – The Wind of Hope: Rowen's Story

Rowen sighed as he walked out of the hospital, maybe he should have listen to Sage. It was hard to believe they had gotten into an argument about his current boyfriend being abusive. At first Rowen thought Sage was jealous but the blue-haired former archer realized how right he was. It was not that Rowen was blind, well maybe that was not entirely true…

Another sigh escaped as he ended up being trapped at crossing at the street lights. Touching the bandage on his forehead Rowen found himself forced to think as the light appeared it won't change to the walkman for awhile.

It was exactly a month ago that he had a huge argument with Sage, it was over the fact that Adrian was not treating him right. Of course Rowen couldn't really tell Sage the real reason why he was dating at that time…so of course the one who was suppose to be the brightest became an idiot and went on the defences. In the end the cost was their friendship. Of course Rowen was not sure if he would be able to call Sage and apologize.

"Dammit!" Rowen muttered, "why did he have to be so right?!" A woman waiting beside Rowen gave him a weird look and back away a few steps, blushing lightly Rowen hung his head ashamed he let his emotions take the better of him again.

Adrian had come home drunk one night and beat Rowen to the point of hospitalization. Of course Adrian was going to jail for awhile and Rowen spent the last week in the hospital with no visitors. His father was always busy with his work and ever since Rowen admitted he was bi to the scientist the man hasn't really spoken to his son. His mother as always was off somewhere with another man, being more of a child then Rowen could ever be. And while the other Ronins…Rowen had sadly cut all ties from them.

In truth more then ever Rowen has never felt this alone. The light finally had changed and instead Rowen focused on walking instead of thinking, he hated having these emotions and feelings.

Pausing Rowen saw a blond haired man walk by who in truth was quite handsome, and the former archer always admired good-looking men and women. Only from afar though, yet his mind seemed to instantly travelled to Sage. To his perfect untidy sunshine blond locks, to those pale intense mysterious eyes, to the way he would smirk when Rowen made a joke and how Sage would drive with so much passion…"stop it Rowen!" He muttered once again getting weird looks from passersby.

Yet Rowen's mind kept wandering to Sage, the way he would mediate every morning, how the warrior of light would yell at Rowen over and over again to get up, how he would train with his sword….closing his eyes Rowen tried to stop the tears from falling. Loving Sage was his greatest flaw, a man he could never have. The whole reason why he started dating was to try and forget Sage and sadly it never worked.

It was night time; it was funny how Rowen was finally able to notice that as he walked down the street. Turning a corner into a shortcut through the downtown park, something made Rowen stop as he felt the wind swirl around him and the sound of a blade clinking harmlessly against something. Turning around Rowen blinked as he saw a blue shield around him and a man that appeared as if he was completely made from the shadows themselves holding a blade. He kept on attacking Rowen's shield as if expecting it to break.

The strange man step back and smirked, "well it seems that your powers are still strong unlike the others, Rowen of the Strata."

Rowen blinked as the man announced his name as a Ronin Warrior, his mind began trying to comprehend everything that was happening at this moment, "and who are you to call me by my name?" _Do I still have my armour?_

"I'm afraid, Rowen that our master does not want you roaming about. You are after all the most intelligent of the Ronin's we cannot have you figuring out our ultimate plan. It would ruin everything…also your abilities would prove useful. So I must ask you nicely surrender quietly," a smirk spread on the shadow man's features. It was kind of hard to make out but Rowen was sure it was a smirk.

_Well it is worth a try…_"I'm afraid I won't do such a thing! Armour of Strata! Dao Inochi!" Rowen blinked as his body glowed a dark blue and his armour was on him. Pulling out his bow and grabbing an arrow he notched it within seconds and pointed it at his attacker, "Rowen of the Strata doesn't go down without a battle!"

The creature actually looked surprised as he stared at Rowen, "how…how did you summon it like that…where is the orb?"

Rowen actually lowered his bow and arrow as he started to think about it where was his armour orb? But there was another time to think about it, now was the time to strike when he is in such shock.

Trying something differently Rowen held his arrow up towards the skies and yelled, "Arrow…" he could feel the wind gathering around him, surrounded his body, the trees around the area and the grass began to move violently, "Shock…" the power somehow felt intensified, "wave!" With that last word he released his arrow towards the creature and a powerful blue blast seemed to whip the creature away.

Collapsing to his knees, the armour faded and still no armour orb…before him there was rubble of where his arrow shock wave had hit. The most powerful it had ever been…the question was why?

*Present Time*

Ryo blinked as he listened to the last sentence, "you don't know Rowen?" It was hard to believe that the armour had gained strength in power, actually Ryo wonder how Rowen was able to increase his power when he hasn't. There was much more to the armours then they had thought.

"No," Rowen said as he looked at the ground as if he was ashamed of everything. "After that I had been on the run fighting strange creatures, switching majors to go to different countries, and also trying my best to distance myself from you all."

"Why distance yourself?" Ryo asked as he went to sit closer to Rowen wanting more then comfort the young male but Ryo knew Rowen was not looking for comfort from him but from a certain blond one.

Hugging his knees to his chest Rowen closed his eyes as if he was trying to forget something. Ryo had notice that the Ronin Warrior of wind looked so alone, "because they didn't know who the other bearers were, it started out with them attacking anyone I dare be close to, they thought those people were the other Ronin Warriors. So I wanted to find out how they found out about me…" There was a pause as Rowen open his eyes and stood up he began pacing, "apparently it was because of my powers."

There was silence as Ryo took the time to take everything in, Rowen basically lived the past years in compete solitude and all of this was just to protect them.

"Of course once they captured me…they torture me to tell who you all were. In the end I was not strong enough…I'm sorry Ryo," Rowen had stopped pacing his back was facing the leader with his shoulders slumped.

Walking up Ryo put his hand on Rowen's shoulder, "you did the best you could Rowen."

There was some more silence as Rowen nodded, "then I will tell you the last part of my story…"

*The Past*

The snow was falling heavily and Rowen just couldn't find the ability to concentrate on his studies for his schooling. It had been awhile since he was able to enjoy this peaceful silence. Rowen had to admit despite the cold and snow, Canada was a beautiful place and actually pretty warm in the summer. Also there was someone he had found here that Rowen had never thought was possible…Ramsis a young boy who knew about his attackers and his only allied against this chaos.

Looking over his shoulder Rowen smiled at the sleeping teen on his couch, it was hard to believe the child was a fighter…and maybe a bit harder to believe that the kid had been fighting these creatures longer then him. "The world is just full of surprises…" Rowen muttered as he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was a small one bedroom dorm room, decent enough for the two right now. Before Ramsis was sleeping outside but Rowen had taken him in and even found him helping the teenager keep up with studies he was missing from being on the run.

The enemy had been after Ramsis for a long time now and in a strange way the two were kinsmen in this war.

A walk was necessary for him to wake up, he had a major exam tomorrow and here he was procrastinating with studying. Grabbing his winter jacket and putting on boots he took a step into the white fluffiness that was his walkway leading from the dorms into the small forest on campus.

The trees themselves were frosted, great pines with oaks all around as gentle flakes fell from the sky burying everything in a blanket of white. The sun was still rising and was casting an orange red glow upon everything. It was almost perfect.

It was strange how Rowen found he was waking up earlier and earlier each day…he thought about Sage and how he would always be outside watching the sun rise. Taking a deep breath he continued walking, the steps were heavily as each one would cause snow to stick to his boots. It was cold, as Rowen was able to see his breath but he didn't mind.

That was when something hard hit the back of his head causing the world to twirl and his vision blurring with black spots, without even second thought he had yelled for his armour but before he finished he saw what was behind him.

Ramsis stood there tears in his eyes, fear apparent on his face as he was surrounded by shadow like wolves. A man walked up, his hair long silver with black tips and eyes a deep crimson red. Rowen knew this man as Kazar, a shadow demon.

"Now Rowen of the Strata I am giving you a choice here. It is either you or him that is coming back with me…so what will it be…" Rowen looked at the teen and knew exactly what his answer was going to be.

Ramsis's eyes had widened and Rowen knew he would tell the bearer of Strata to not worry, "no Rowen you can't!"

"I'm sorry Ramsis, please go help the others. Don't worry I will be fine." Rowen had yelled, the man had hit Ramsis in the back of the head knocking the boy out, "let's go Rowen."

Walking up Rowen removed his coat and placed it on top of the sleeping boy, turning to face the man he sighed as he closed his eyes.

*Present Day*

"So you were the one who sent Ramsis to help me?" Ryo had asked. Rowen silently nodded and smiled, "keep an eye on him okay, he is quite stubborn and always acts like he is fine. Ramsis is probably more of a handful then me."

A small chuckle escaped from the two Ronin's and both of them exchange smiles, "we'll find you Rowen I promise." Ryo stated.

"Well you better hurry up I don't like the accommodations here."

"Always the joker to the end," Ryo said as he felt the tug of wakefulness began to pull at him. Ryo wanted to yell no as he wanted to provide Rowen some company as long as possible.

Smiling weakly Rowen nodded and smiled, "I'll be waiting."

"Rowen!" Ryo screamed as he sat up and blinked suddenly remembering he had been sleeping. Whiteblaze had his head in Ryo's lap and gave the leader a worried look. Petting Whiteblaze's head Ryo looked towards the sleeping Ramsis on his couch, soon the others would arise. Together Ryo knew they would save Rowen no matter what the challenges awaited for them. "Hang on a little longer Rowen."

*Heh, sorry about the wait on this one I been busy with college and work, getting close to the end of the semester so essays and tests are a little crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ Please review! I love getting reviews!*


End file.
